


My little Tony

by TheWorldsWorstSwordsman



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldsWorstSwordsman/pseuds/TheWorldsWorstSwordsman
Summary: My little pony but all the characters reimagined as middle-aged new yorkers called Tony.





	My little Tony

**Author's Note:**

> The summery is basically the whole thing.

The rooster crowed at 7am. Who the fuck gets up at 7am? And why the double fuck was there a Roster in a big city like this? But unfortunately for Tony, his curtainless window already allowed the warm morning sun in to light up his room, dashing any hopes he’d had for sleeping in any later. Eh, he was only missing half an hour. It’s not like Tony’s new job allowed for lie-ins. He grumpily headed downstairs, grumbling.

“Mornin’ Tony.”

Tony’s assistant, Tony, was already up and stacking books on the shelf. Tony grunted in response, heading straight for the coffee machine. As the rich black liquid began to fill the pot, he called back.

“Hey, we get any letters today?”

“Yeah, we got the uh, Gas bill, A credit card application, oh! And a letter from the Mayor!” Tony replied enthusiastically.

“The mayor? Mayor Tony?” Tony asked, suddenly more alert. He’d only been stationed here one day, and the Mayor was already sending correspondence? Maybe what he heard was true. He downed his hot coffee, black, and walked over to his desk. He placed a cup on the side and once again grunted at his assistant Tony, indicating it was his. Tony opened the letter from Mayor Tony, his eyes still full of sleep.

 

_ Dear the famed ‘Twilight’ Tony. _

_ I am glad you took me up on my offer to move to Tonyville. _

_ Tonyville is in some deep shit, and your reputation precedes you. _

_ I believe my brother, Tony, has come back. He caused a lotta trouble _

_ For the town a little while back, so I had to exile him. _

_ Now he’s back. _

_ For now, speak to Tony. They might have some info for you. _

 

Tony rubbed his chin. So...The famed ‘Nightmare’ Tony was back in town. And Tony knew something? But what could Tony know? Tony was just a baker, right? Still, it was the only lead Tony had.

“Hey Tony, grab your coat. We’re leavin’.”

Tony nodded, grabbing his coat and following Tony out of the door. It seemed they had a lot of work to do.

  
  


Tony and Tony finally arrived at the baker's house. It was a quaint little place, one might even go as far as to say it was adorable. It was an odd look for a house in Tonyville. Apparently, this Tony had some information on Tony. And as far as Tony was concerned, that was all Tony needed. He knocked hard three times on the door and stood patiently. Suddenly, the door swung open, and a middle-aged man in an apron was stood there. He had a big smirk and gave Tony a look of uttermost respect. It seemed this guy warmed to people pretty easily.

“Hey their pal, what can I do you for?” Tony said, looking at the two middle-aged men on his doorstep.

“Hello there sir, are you Tony?” Tony asked, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and placing it in his mouth. He offered one to Tony, who shook his head. Then he offered one to Tony, who happily took it.

“Well yeah, my names Tony. Is that all you wanted to know?” Tony pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit both him and Tony’s cigarette.

“My names Detective Tony. I’ve been tipped off by Mayor Tony that you’re the one to talk to about his brother, Tony. My assistant Tony and I would like to step in to ask you a few questions.”

Tony nodded in approval, liking this fella already.

“Well sure fella’s, come right in.” He beamed, stepping aside. Tony and Tony both walked in, taking stock of their surroundings. It really was a quaint little place, and the smell of cakes filled the air. Tony took a spot in the corner and began his interrogation.

“So tell me, Tony, why did Mayor Tony think you’d know anything about his brother Tony?” Tony asked, taking a drag on his cigarette. Tony took his spot in the opposite end of the corner, also taking a drag.

“Well Tony, I’ll level with ya. I don’t know the guy personally. I know his names Tony, but that’s about it. But, I know someone who might know something. I heard them talkin’ about Tony on the phone.” Tony took notes whilst Tony listened intently.

“Yeah? Who?” Tony asked, taking the bait. Tony learned in looking left and right before spilling the beans.

“Tony.” He said, quietly.

“Who’s Tony?” Tony asked. He hadn’t heard that name before.

“Wait, Tony? The Tailor?” Tony asked, looking up from his notes. Tony clapped his hands together, pointing in Tony’s direction.

“Badabing Badaboom! Tailor Tony, that’s the guy you gots to speak ta!”

Tony nodded. Another lead was better than nothing at all. He picked up a pink cupcake and looked back to Tony.

“How much for this?” He asked Tony, but Tony just waved his hand.

“For a friend? Forgedaboutit.” He laughed a wheezy laugh, and Tony gave him a small nod to show his appreciation.

“Thanks for all your help, Tony. Come on Tony, let’s go pay Tony the Tailor a visit.”

Tony ashed his cigarette in the ashtray by Tony’s cakes and left the Bakers.

It seemed he still had a long way to go...

 


End file.
